


I'll Always be Here for You

by Giovig2



Category: Pierce the Veil, vic fuentes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bandom - Freeform, Cutting, F/M, Fluff, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Self-Harm, Smut, bandom au - Freeform, ptv au, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovig2/pseuds/Giovig2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*TRIGGER WARNING*<br/>Some scenes may be very triggering to anyone who suffers from depression, anxiety, eating disorders or who self harms in any way. </p><p>An alternate universe in which Ashton Baynes and the Pierce the Veil boys have been friends since they were little and you 5 have gone to college together. They all share a large apartment together to save money with Vic and Mike in one room, Tony and Jaime in another, and Ashton with her own room. One day, Vic walks in on her cutting herself and he promises her that he'll help her get through everything and to be with her every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is my first story and just ah tell me what you think I guess? Idk really why I'm writing this I guess I'm bored so yeah okay and I guess I might switch to Vic's POV but I dunnno.

Ashton's P.O.V.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I slide down my wall, onto the floor. For someone with a blade in one hand and a bloody mess of an arm, I was pretty calm. This... Habit always seemed to calm me at first. Then came the horrifying realization of what I'd done, along with the tears. No, not just tears. Sobs. Heartthrobing and utterly horrid sobs. And today was no different.

I had the apartment all to myself, the guys were all out drinking. I had been so stressed out lately with homework and my new job and my family, I just couldn't stand it. This was the only way I knew to help ease the pain. And thus began the choked, heartfelt sobs. A few minutes into my "breakdown" I jerk my head over to the slowly opening door. 

"Ash?" A voice calls out.

"Are you okay?" 

My my eyes widen in complete terror as I see none other than Vic walk through my door.

He looks confused at first, then that look morphs into one of utter terror and disgust at the sight of what I'd done to myself.

"But, you're not suppose to be here." I stammer, tears continuously running down my face.

He rushes over to me and rips the blade out of my hand, probably slicing open his own fingers in the process, and throws it across the room.

"How could you... Do this to yourself?" He asks in a small voice.

I see the tears forming in his eyes as he gingerly picks up my bloodied right arm. I begin to sob even more with Vic's touch, and he tries to calm me.

"Shhh shhh. It's going to be okay." I hear him choke out.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He says bringing me to my feet.

I nod as he guides me to the bathroom. 

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He says wiping away his own tears.

I nod, still silently sobbing, as he rushes out of the room. Not even a minute later he comes back, a first aid kit in hand. He proceeded to clean up the blood and wraps my arm with a clean bandage. By now, the sobs have been reduced to sniffles and Vic's comforting expression has turned to one resembling both confusion and anger.

"Why, Ash. Why would you do this to yourself? Please. Answer me that." 

A silence falls upon us, broken only by my next words.

"To... Get rid of the pain."

I watch as Vic slowly breaks down. He joins me on the floor, head in his hands. A few moments pass and he finally looks up at me, his eyes wet. 

"Promise me, that you will never, and I repeat, never do this again." He says with a shaky voice.

I slowly nod, eyes to the ground. Vic stands up, helping me as well, and brings us back to my room. I climb into bed and am surprised when an all too familiar weight joins me. 

"What are you-"

"Shhh." He says switching out the light.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone." His gentle voice explains. 

"Everything is going to be okay." He adds and I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in closer.

"You're, my best friend and I don't want to lose you, okay?" He says pressing a kiss to the back of my shoulder.

I nod.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
Ashton's P.O.V.

I wake up in the arms of a Mexican, confused and unsure as to what had happened last night. Can't say this is the first time this has happened to me. I lift my head up and find myself face to face with Vic. Oh. Yeah. Now I remember. I gently place my head back onto him and feel his arms tighten around me. I lay there for a few minutes, pondering what I should say when he wakes up, or if I just shouldn't say anything at all. 

"Hey, are you awake?" I hear him say, his voice raspy, the sound of sleep still on it.

My mind goes blank.

"Um... Yes." I say slowly.

Stupid. I sound like such an idiot. 

"Are you uh, I mean, um." He stumbles.

"I just mean, are you okay?"

I sigh. 

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Be honest. C'mon, I'm your best friend. Well, next to Jaime that is." He says jokingly.

I feel myself smile at that and my thoughts immediately turn to how Jaime an I had pretended to go out a year ago to mess with the others. It was great, and they still haven't figured out that we were faking it. 

"Wait, this isn't about him, right?" He asks unsurely. 

"What? No of course not. You idiots still haven't figured it out have you. Oh Jaime's going to kill me." I say burying my face into Vic's chest. 

"Figured out what? Oh don't tell me. Are you two still... Still together or something? God he's gonna murder me if he finds me with you." He says with a groan.

"No!" I say loudly, propping myself up onto an elbow so I can face Vic.

"We never, uh, we were never actually, ah, together." I say slowly.

"It was all an act. A joke to mess with you guys."

I see Vic's eyes go wide for a moment then he bursts into laughter.

"No, seriously? Tony was flipping his shit at Jaime. Something about messing up out friendship or something ridiculous like that."

I laugh.

"Sounds like something only Tony would say." I say at last. 

At that moment, Tony decided to enter my room. 

"HEARD YOU TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME- wait what." He yells before noticing the two of us in the bed.

"Oh-I-I'll be going now um just make sure to ah use protection you too have fun don't do anything you're going to regret okay bye." He stammers before running out, slamming the door behind him. 

I turn back to Vic.

"Well someone was going to have to find us eventually. I guess Tony just happened to be eavesdropping. Its not the first time I've caught him." I say lying back.

"Oh?'

"Well there was this one time I was on the phone with my cousin Kayla and I heard him so I decided then was the appropriate time to tell Kayla how I was secretly madly in love with Tony. Lets just say that didn't go well." I say with a laugh.

"I think I remember that. Yeah, he came into my room all flustered mumbling something about how pretty he thinks you are." Vic says wiggling his eyebrows at me. 

I giggle.

"Oh sure. Of course." I say sarcastically before throwing the covers off of me.

"Where ya going? I mean, everyone thinks we're fucking now so we might as well give it a go." He says with a smirk.

"In your dreams bud. No, scratch that. Now even in your dreams would that happen."

"But darling, thats because its happening in your dreams." He winks at me.

I get up and throw a pillow at him. 

"Okay okay I get it." He laughs before reintroducing himself to the comforts of sleep. 

I walk out into the hallway headed toward the bathroom. This action brings back the memories of last night, stopping me in my tracks. I now begin to notice the tightness of the bandage on my arm and the itch underneath it. 

No, snap out of it. You're not doing this again. I think to myself. 

I go to the bathroom then exit into the kitchen. I reach up into the cupboard and grab a bowl. Pouring myself cereal, I sit atop the counter to eat. 

"What?" I ask to the two pairs of eyes staring at me. 

"Can't a girl have some cereal? And where's Tone?"

"He's ridding his brain of the terrifying act he witnessed in your room earlier." Mike says seriously. 

I nearly choke on my cheerios. 

"What?" I ask finally.

Jaime laughs and lightly punches Mike.

"Oh Mike's just messing with you. Tee went out to buy food." Jaime tells me.

"Vic on the other hand," he adds raising an eyebrow, "well I have no clue where he is."

"Are you implying that I do?" I say innocently.

"Don't think we didn't catch you two... In bed together. God it feels weird to say that." Mike says with a disgusted look on his face.

I laugh.

"Don't worry we weren't doing anything like that." I say rolling my eyes.

"What were you doing then?"

I pause.

"I, uh, I'll be right back." I stutter before dropping the bowl on the counter and sprinting back toward my bedroom.

I gingerly close the door and sit on the bed next to Vic.

"Hey Vic, you still conscious?" I whisper, poking his shoulder. 

He moans into the pillow.

"Get off my pillow, you're contaminating it." I say shoving him.

"Contaminating it? With what, boy germs? Cooties?" He says turning on his back.

"No I just don't want to have my pillow start eating tacos and considering maracas a valuable instrument." I say poking fun at him like I normally do.

I receive a chuckle from that comment and Vic sits up.

"Where did you go? I missed you." He says pouting.

"Oh I uh ran into the guys on my way to get cereal. They asked a lot- um a lot of questions."

"Like?" He tilts his head slightly.

"Oh ya know, just like 'Oh where's Vic?' and 'How was last night?' and 'Why was Vic in your room?'" I say quietly.

"What did you tell them?" 

"Nothing really, just that we didn't do anything and then I kinda ran back here." I add. 

"Are you, gonna tell them? 'Cause they're going to ask and we can't really ignore them forever." He says playing with his fingers.

"I just don't want them to freak out or anything. It's not that I don't trust them, because I do. I-I don't really want them to know. No one was suppose to know." I say choking back tears. 

"Hey hey, its okay." Vic says with a soothing voice, wrapping his arms around me.

His hands cup my face as he wipes a tear away with his thumb.

"Don't tell them. We can just come up with some lie. Say that were watching some movies or something and fell asleep. Simple." He says.

I nod. He pulls me into his lap, allowing me to snake my arms around his torso and wrap my legs around his waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and his arms tighten around me. 

"You're very comfortable." I say at last.

I can feel his body shake with laughter against mine. 

"Well then we should do this more often." He whispers.

"Although I should probably put some real clothes on." I say with a laugh.

"Nah you don't really need clothes Ash." Vic says with a wink.

"No seriously, get out I'm gonna change. Leave." I command, climbing off the bed.

"Aw you don't mean that."

I open the door, gesturing for him to leave.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving." He says and I promptly slam the door behind him.

"Finally." I mutter to myself.

"A moment of privacy." 

I quickly change out of my sweats and tank top and into a pair of black leggings and a long-sleeved blink-182 band shirt. I brush out my long brown hair and apply some light makeup before walking back into the kitchen. 

"Aw my cereals ruined." I whine picking up the bowl I'd previously left on the counter and placing it in the sink.

"I found Vic." I hear Jaime say.

"No shit Sherlock. He's sitting right next to you." I say pointing to him.

Vic looks up at me. His eyes go wide for a second then he closes them and lays on his side so his head is in Jaime's lap. 

"You killed him!" Mike shouts from across the room. 

"I think he was just knocked out by Ashton's hotness." Jaime says.

"Oh fuck off Jaime. I'm exhausted." Vic says, his head still in Jaime's lap.

"Exhausted from what?" Jaime says while playing with Vic's hair. 

I manage to spot a concerned look on Vic's face.

"Oh well we were up late last night watching movies." I lie swiftly.

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you were." Jaime says.

"We were!" Vic says coming to my defense.

"I can go get them if you'd like." I say with an innocent shrug of my shoulders. 

"Nah I believe you. Besides, there's no way you'd be with someone like Vic anyways when you could be with me." Jaime says flexing his arms.

"Oh yeah cause you're such a step up from Vic." I hear Mike shout.

Wow I forgot he was here. Whoops. I hear the front door open and see Tony walk in, bags in hand. Vic sits up at the sound of this.

"Did you go... shopping?" Vic asks with a bewildered look on his face.

Tony nods.

"Like in an actual store? And no, Taco Bell doesn't count." He adds.

"You sound so surprised. How did you think we got any food?" Tony says, placing the bags onto the counter.

"I dunno, I thought it just kinda was here." Vic asks, still half asleep. 

Tony shakes his head disappointedly. 

"I thought you were suppose to be the smart one." Tony says back while beginning to put the food items away.

Vic just shrugs and walks to his room. I feel my gaze follow him as he walks away, my eyes lingering on his door.

"Ahem." Someone clears their throat and my eyes shoot back to the guys.

"Aw, you're so cute Ashton." Tony says, flopping down on the couch.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You and Vic. I saw you staring at him." Jaime adds smugly. 

"I do not like Vic." I say.

"Oh no, I'm sure you don't. You two just fell asleep together after 'watching movies' and you stare at everyone's ass when they walk away."

"Shut up, we're only friends. You know that." I say getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Thats what they all say." Jaime says.

"Fuck off." I say before storming back to my room.

I slam the door and fall back onto my bed. I mean yeah, I have had a little crush on Vic the past year or so but I didn't realize it was so obvious to the others. Oh God, if they figured it out, who knows if Vic knows? No, there's no way he would know, its barely a crush. Its just a little fad. 

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven''t updated in a while, I've been busy with school and crap. Also, I need you as the reader to help me with something. I'm thinking about changing the "main character" from (Y/N) to just a random person, to make things easier. Please comment what you think, it would make this a lot easier!!

CHAPTER THREE  
Vic's P.O.V.

The first thing I notice as I awaken is the warm body pressed against my side. Ah, right. Ash. I tilt my head so I can see her face. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Wow that sounds creepy. Her body shifts slightly and I freeze. 

Is she waking up? I think to myself.

Should I say something about... last night? Or should I just pretend nothing happened? 

I lay back, pretending to be asleep and feel her lift her head. 

"Hey, are you awake?" I hear myself say.

The fuck is wrong with my voice. 

"Um... Yes." She says her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Are you uh, I mean, um." I stumble.

God I sound like an idiot. 

"I just mean, are you okay?" I say at last. 

She sighs. 

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Be honest. C'mon, I'm your best friend. Well, next to Jaime that is." I joke.

A thought crosses my mind. What if this is about him? 

"This isn't about him is it?" I say questionably. 

We talk about Jaime, then we get to Tony, and he bursts into the room. My god he's clueless. Which I guess makes sense considering we're best friends. 

He leaves, stammering something about using protection, the idiot, and I turn to look to Ash to see how she's reacting. 

We laugh, we talk about Tony and she gets up to leave. 

"Where ya going? I mean, everyone thinks we're fucking now so we might as well give it a go." I say teasing her. 

"In your dreams bud. No, scratch that. Not even in your dreams would that happen." She says walking towards the door. 

"But darling, thats because its happening in your dreams." I wink at her. 

She laughs and leaves me to sleep. 

"Fuck." I groan into the pillow. 

She seems so happy. How? Not that I don't want her to be happy, that's all I want for her. She was just so upset last night, how couldn't she be dying now? 

A few minutes later she walks back in and comes over to the bed. 

"Hey Vic, you still conscious?" She whispers, poking my shoulder. 

I moans into the pillow. 

"Get off my pillow, you're contaminating it." She says shoving me.

"Contaminating it? With what, boy germs? Cooties?" I says turning onto my back so I can see her.

"No I just don't want to have my pillow start eating tacos and considering maracas a valuable instrument." She says jokingly.

I laugh, sitting up in her bed. 

"Where did you go? I missed you." I say.

God why did I say that? I sound like a needy idiot. 

"Oh I uh ran into the guys on my way to get cereal. They asked a lot- um a lot of questions." She says nervously. 

"Like?" I say. 

"Oh ya know, just like 'Oh where's Vic?' and 'How was last night?' and 'Why was Vic in your room?'" She say quietly, sitting next to me on the bed. 

"What did you tell them?" I ask. 

"Nothing really, just that we didn't do anything and then I kinda ran back here." She adds. 

"Are you, gonna tell them? 'Cause they're going to ask and we can't really ignore them forever." I say. 

Shit I shouldn't have asked her that. 

"I just don't want them to freak out or anything. It's not that I don't trust them, because I do. I-I don't really want them to know. No one was suppose to know." She says and I can see the tears begin to form in her eyes. 

"Hey hey, its okay." I say reaching over to her.

I put my hands to her face and wipe away a tear. 

"Don't tell them. We can just come up with some lie. Say that were watching some movies or something and fell asleep. Simple." I say. 

She nods and I pull her into my lap. I feel her arms and legs wrap around me. She places her head on my shoulder and I tighten my arms around her, wanting her to feel safe. 

"You're very comfortable." She say at last.

I laugh. 

"Well then we should do this more often." I whisper.

"Although I should probably put some real clothes on." She says laughing. 

"Nah you don't really need clothes Ash." I say teasingly with a wink.

"No seriously, get out I'm gonna change. Leave." She command, climbing off of me and the bed. 

"Aw you don't mean that."

No come back. 

She opens the door, gesturing for me to leave.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving." I say, walking out and she slams the door behind me. 

I quickly enter my and Mike's room and close the door. 

"Ughhhhhhhh." I groan, gently hitting my head against the door.

"I'm such an idiot." I mutter to myself, before changing into a pair of loose fitting sweats and a tank.

I shake out my hair and grab a hat then make my way to the living room.

"Morning!" Jaime shouts from across the room.

I just plop down on the couch. Within seconds Jaime's seated next to me.

Just then, Ash enters and walks over to the counter mumbling something.

"I found Vic!" Jaime shouts at her. 

"No shit Sherlock. He's sitting right next to you." She say pointing to me. 

I looks up at her. I feel my eyes go wide and I lay my head in Jaime's lap. Damn, she looks good.

"You killed him!" I hear Mike shouts. 

"I think he was just knocked out by Ashton's hotness." Jaime says poking my shoulder.

"Oh fuck off Jaime. I'm exhausted." I say, not moving. 

"Exhausted from what?" Jaime says as he starts playing with my hair. 

A concerned look passes my face and my eyes meet Ash's. 

"Oh well we were up late last night watching movies." She lies.

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you were." Jaime says.

"We were!" I add.

"I can go get them if you'd like." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nah I believe you. Besides, there's no way you'd be with someone like Vic anyways when you could be with me." Jaime says flexing his arms.

"Oh yeah cause you're such a step up from Vic." I hear Mike shout.

I hear the door open and I sit up, seeing Tony walk in with an armful of groceries. 

"Did you go... shopping?" I ask desperately looking for anything to change the subject. 

Tony nods.

"Like in an actual store? And no, Taco Bell doesn't count." I say.

"You sound so surprised. How did you think we got any food?" Tony says, placing the bags onto the counter.

"I dunno, I thought it just kinda was here." I say with a yawn. 

Tony shakes his head disappointedly. 

"I thought you were suppose to be the smart one." Tony says back while beginning to put the food items away.

I just shrug and get up to go back to my room. I close the door and lie on my back. 

"Fuck." I groan. 

I think I've fallen in love with Ash. Sixteen years I've known her, and I guess I've always had a little crush on her. That's why we became friends. But she's all I think about anymore. She's the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last before I go to bed. Hell, I even wrote a song about her! I'm still working on it, and no one is ever going to hear it, ever, but still! That has to mean something. And the guys tease me about it all the time, how apparently its "really super obvious that I'm madly in love with her" but they're just joking. We did the same thing to Jaime when he and Ash went out- er I mean pretended to go out. 

I think hearing her say that her and Jaime faked the whole thing was the best news I'd heard in my entire life. He use to tease me about it all the time, saying things about "what they did last night" and how she would tell him "best sex I've ever had" and just ridiculous things like that. And yeah I'd laugh about it but on the inside it would just kill me. To the point where I'd almost fallen back into my own bad habits. Just the thought of her with someone else put me in a frenzy. I guess it wasn't so bad, at lease it was Jaime and I knew he wouldn't hurt her, but still. And thank God they were faking. I might've killed myself if I knew he'd actually fucked her. 

I sit up as I hear a door loudly close. I think it might be Ash's. 

Maybe I should go over there, make sure she's okay? I think, but quickly dismiss the idea. I don't want to make her any more uncomfortable or give the guys any more reasons to think we're sleeping together, so I just lie back down. God I'm exhausted, I barely got any sleep last night. I was watching over Ash. Not like in a creepy way, just to make sure she's okay. I close my eyes and feel myself slip into the familiar darkness known as sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
Ashton's P.O.V.

 

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment.  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

 

I feel myself relax into the familiar melody of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, one of my favorite songs. I'd usually listen to it after a particularly stress-filled day, and it isn't even noon. I lie on my bed, taking deep calming breaths.

Why am I freaking out about this? It's practically nothing! Why have I been overreacting about everything lately? I think to myself. 

I just need to calm down. I feel my eyes glance over to a small box on one of my dressers.

No. No. No. Absolutely not. I need to calm down, but doing... that isn't going to help. It'll probably make things worse. I sit up, removing my earbuds. 

Oh shit! Do I have any classes today? What day even is it? I think frantically.

I check my phone and sigh in relief seeing its a Friday. I only have two classes today and both are relatively easy. English 101 from 2:00 to 3:00 and then Advanced Painting from 4:00 to 5:15. I check the clock, 11:38. Good I have time to get ready and grab some lunch. 

I run into the bathroom and quickly change the bandage on my arm, not wanting to dwell on my injuries, then run back to my room to find my English stuff. I gather together my pens, pencils, binder and four notebooks on my bed. 11:52, great. I walk back into the kitchen and find both Tony and Jaime missing. 

"Hey, where'd the guys go?" I ask Mike.

He looks over at me.

"Jaime and Tony had to go over to the main building for a class and I think Vic's still in his room contemplating his life choices." He says.

"Are they in shop? I thought you were in that class with them." I ask, grabbing an iced tea from the fridge.

"No, Jaime's at a photography thing and Tony went with him I guess." Mike shrugs.

I hop up onto the counter top. 

"Oh, cool." 

We sit in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes before Vic walks in, hair dripping and just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Mike did you take my shamp- oh Ash. You- you- you're still here. Don't you have a-a class or something." Vic stumbles, his face turning a shade redder. 

"Nope. I don't really have to be there until 1:45. Although I should probably go get some lunch..." I say trying my best not to stare at him. 

"Oh uh okay." He says awkwardly. 

"Sorry to interrupt but Tony bought some new shampoo just incase anyone still cared." Mike says smirking. 

"Oh okay." Vic says and shuffles over to the corner where Tony left some of the bags. 

I try not to watch as Vic grabs the shampoo and quickly goes back to the bathroom, but it's quite difficult not to look at the incredibly attractive shirtless male standing 20 feet away. I tear my eyes away from him and focus on my drink. I breathe a quiet sigh of relief as he leaves the room. 

That really shouldn't have been such a big deal, why was I making it one? I think to myself. 

"The sexual tension in the air is so thick right now." I hear Mike say with a laugh.

I feel my brain shut off.

"What." I say dumbfoundedly. 

Mike laughs. 

"Oh no, that was a perfectly normal conversation just now. Ya know, I think I'm gonna leave just in case either of you decides to do something about that... tension." He says getting off the couch. 

I just look at him, a bewildered look on my face. A second later it clicks.

"Ohhhhh." I say just understanding what he said.

"Yeaaaah." He says mimicking my confused tone as he puts on a jacket.

"Nothings going to happen, I don't like him like that!" I shout to him as he exits the apartment. 

"Sure you don't. And he doesn't like you either." Mike says sarcastically before closing the door. 

Wait, what? Vic actually likes me? No, Mike was probably just messing with me as usual. God, why and I feeling like this now? I already have enough things to stress about, I don't need to be worrying about some guy. 

But then again, Vic isn't just some guy. He's one of my best friends. I sigh and slide off the counter to make my way to the couch. I grab the remote and begin watching one of my favorite shows, House M.D. Just as it's about to end, Vic walks back into the kitchen wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a faded red t-shirt. Wait a second, isn't that the one I got him for his birthday last year?

"Hey Vic, didn't I get you that shirt?" I ask him and he jerks his head in the direction of my voice.

"Oh Ash, I thought you were Mike. And yeah, I think so." He says sounding slightly surprised.

"I thought you'd have already gone to get some food or something." He adds.

"Oh no, I got distracted by the television. Again." I say with a small laugh.

He laughs.

"The usual." I add.

"Well c'mon you gotta eat something. Here I'll make you a sandwich or something." He offers reaching to grab the bread.

"Nah, that's okay and besides, Tony didn't buy anything I like." I say switching off the TV.

Vic nods and puts the bread back then runs into his room. 

What? I think to myself.

I shake my head.

Guys are so confusing. I think.

Vic runs back in with a hat and his wallet in his hand.

"Let's go." He says.

"What? Go where? I have to be at my class in like an hour and a half." I say.

"Out to lunch, just you and me. My treat." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Did... did Vic just ask me on a date? I ponder the thought.

"Oh all right. Just let me put some actual clothes on, I didn't actually plan on going out in public today as you can see." I say as I run over to my room.

"You look fine!" I hear Vic shout as I close my door.

I stand there for a moment. 

What do I wear? God why is this so hard! He's just a friend, nothing more. I think to myself.

I quickly change into a pair of skinny jeans, a tie-dyed Bring Me the Horizon shirt and my favorite jean jacket. I fix my makeup, grab my wallet and my English supplies, and walk back into the kitchen. 

"Alright, lets go." I say.

Vic opens the door for me and I follow him over to the elevators. God I hate elevators. They're terrifying.

We ride down to the first floor and I follow Vic outside to the parking lot next to our building and over to his pickup truck.

"Have I ever told you how sketchy your truck is?" I say as I climb into the passenger seat, trying not to drop my books everywhere. 

I hear him laugh and he starts the truck.

"Yes, every time you get in this old thing." He says pulling out of the lot.

"Why do you even have it? What do you put in the back?" I ask.

"My victims." He says in an unusually low voice that really shouldn't sound sexual, but it does. 

He glances at me and we both start laughing.

"So," I finally ask.

"Where are we going? Or am I your next victim?" I ask still laughing. 

"Taco Bell." He says with a straight face.

I roll my eyes.

"You and your Mexican food." I say.

"Kidding kidding. I never thought I'd say this but... I think I'm sick of Taco Bell. There I admit it. I'm a disgrace to the Mexican nation." He says.

I laugh.

"But I was thinking we'd just go to the diner or something. Is that okay?" He asks.

The diner is what we call the cute little diner thats only a few minutes from our building and no one actually bothered to learn the actual name of it. We've been here for four years and no one ever learned it.

"Yeah sure! I love it there." I say.

"I know." He says with a smile. 

Soon enough we pull into the familiar setting of the diner. Before I know it, we're seated and figuring out what to order.

"Hi I'm Becky and I'll be your waitress today." A cheery blonde says.

I don't recognize her, she must be new.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" She asks turning to Vic.

"Just a Coke, thanks." He replies. 

"Alrighty, and you Miss?" She asks me in a less cheery voice.

"Water please." I say.

She walks away, a slight sway in her hips. Ugh, this happened with another waitress when I was here with Jaime. Some girl tried hitting on him and he was like 'Ashton help me out here' so I pretended to be his girlfriend and then we came back about a week later with the rest of the guys and she asked if we were still dating. It was quite hilarious to see the boys reactions, Mike was in complete shock, Tony looked kinda pissed and Vic didn't really do much, he just kinda sat there. 

"So, do you know what you wanna get?" Vic asks from across the table.

"I dunno probably just a burger or something." I say not really sure.

"Yeah same." He says and we settle into a slightly uncomfortable silence. 

The waitress, or Becky, comes back with our drinks and pulls out her notepad.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks biting on the pen cap seductively as she turns to face Vic.

"Oh yeah uh," he starts uncomfortably.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with pickles please." He says.

"Alright sweetie." Becky says flirtatiously, taking his menu.

"And you?" She asks.

"I'll have the avocado burger with no cheese. Thanks." I say handing her my menu.

"Ooh, healthy are you?" She says in what seems like a mocking tone.

"Yeah I've been trying to eat a bit healthier lately." I say back to her not really caring.

"Trying to lose a few pounds I see? I don't really have to worry about things like that." She says in a sickeningly sweet tone.

She was right about one thing though, she didn't look like she needed to lose any weight. Practically stick thin with big breasts, not big enough to be fake but still big, and a very nice looking ass. My mouth falls open and I glare at her but before I can say anything she's gone. I shut my mouth and feel myself turn red with embarrassment. I mean yeah, I've been trying to lose a little weight, that's why I'm trying to be healthier, but is it really that obvious? 

"Well that was rude." Vic says, finally breaking the silence.

I just nod, not really wanting to say anything. He starts to say something else but seems to stop himself. A few minutes later Becky comes back with our food.

"A double cheeseburger with pickles for you sir." She says practically sticking her chest in his face.

Then she turns to me.

"And an avocado burger for the girl." She says with a smirk.

"Just call for me if you need anything hon." She adds a wink in Vic's direction, then walks away.

I see him slightly roll his eyes at her obviousness and I laugh a little. 

"What?" He asks before taking a bite of his burger. 

"Oh nothing." I say enjoying my burger as well.

"Oh c'mon, I know that laugh." He says with a mouth full of food.

I swallow.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I say playfully.

He swallows.

"Guilty. But really, what is it?"

"Just how obvious Becky was being." I say taking another bite.

"Obvious? About what?" Vic asks completely clueless.

"Liking you." I say, mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He says teasingly before taking another bite.

"Shut up." I say between bites.

"And really? She likes me? No. That's ridiculous why would she like me?" Vic says with a shrug.

I nearly choke on my food. 

"Why wouldn't someone like you?" I say finally.

"I dunno people just don't really like me." Vic says quietly.

Now that's a lie.

"What? Vic, everyone loves you! I've never met someone who didn't like you and don't you dare mention Katy." I say mentioning his most recent ex-girlfriend.

"You're one of the nicest, funniest and greatest people I've ever met." I add.

He looks down at his hands, blushing. 

"Thanks but 'Becky' or whatever her name is doesn't exactly know that." He says taking a last bit of his burger. 

I pause to finish my burger.

"Simple," I say. "You're hot." 

I watch as he almost chokes on his Coke.

"What?" He says laughing almost uncontrollably. 

"It's the only explanation. She is physically attracted to you." I say with a small giggle.

He looks at me with a smile on his face.

"You're hilarious." He says still laughing.

"I'm serious!" I say unable to control my laughter.

"You're irresistible to every female, and the occasional male, you interact with." I say winking at him.

"Oh God, you're not really bringing that back, are you?" Vic moans.

About a year ago Vic and I were shopping for a present for Jaime's birthday and this guy came up to us and started flirting with Vic. Not me, Vic. He got so embarrassed and uncomfortable it was the funniest thing on the planet.

"Maybe." I say slyly. 

"Well thats it then. I just attract people of all kinds. Straight girls, gay guys, straight guys, gay girls." He says rambling a bit. 

"There isn't a human being on this planet that isn't attracted to you. Except maybe Mike. Although ya never know." I say jokingly.

And that't it. Vic nearly died laughing, and so did I. In fact, we were still laughing when Becky came back to give us the check.

"Are- are you okay?" She asked Vic who had his head down on the table making it look like he was crying.

He lifted his head up, completely oblivious.

"What? What happened? I'm fine, wait what?" He says looking around then finally finding Becky.

"Oh hey you're back." He says keeping his eyes on me. 

"Yup! Here's the check." She says handing Vic a black envelope with a sheet of paper sticking out.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" She asks me with a snarky voice.

"Why yes, I did. Thanks." I say with an equal amount of attitude.

She walks away and Vic opens the envelop. Out falls a receipt and a folded up napkin with something scribbled on it.

"Her phone number." Vic says dropping the napkin on the table.

"Now do you believe me?" I say laughing slightly.

God I hope he doesn't call her. 

"Okay okay." He says before digging in his pocket to pull out a credit card.

"Here I have some money." I say reaching for my wallet.

"No. It's on me." He says and Becky comes back.

"No really, I don't want you paying for me." I say.

"Ash stop. I'm paying and that's final." He says handing the envelop to Becky.

"Ooh demanding. I like a man who knows what he wants." Becky says seductively. 

Vic's eyes meet mine practically screaming for help.

"Hey back off, that my boyfriend you're talking to." I say defensively. 

The look on her face is priceless. 

"Oh I uh I didn't realize he was with-" She starts.

"He was with someone like me?" I say sarcastically. 

"I'll just go then." She says turning red then scurrying away.

Vic's eyes lock with mine.

"That was awesome." He says.

"I know I know. Not like this is the first time I've had to do this. Pretty much the same thing happened with Jaime a while back." I say with a shrug.

Becky reappears with Vic's credit card.

"Have a nice day." She says blandly. 

"Thanks you too!" I say with a cheerful smile.

Vic and I quickly exit the diner and make our way to his truck. As soon as we get in we burst into laughter. 

"Did you see her face when I said we were dating?" I struggle to say through my laughter. 

"She looked so surprised and almost... disgusted." Vic says.

"Priceless." I say.

"Now lets just hope we never see her again, we don't wanna give the guys another reason to think we're actually together." I add.

"Now that would be an awkward conversation." Vic says.

I lean back into the worn seat.

"Hey what time is it?" I ask.

"Uh, 1:50." Vic says checking the watch on his wrist.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I say panicking. 

"It's fine I'll just drop you off or something." Vic says and turns in the direction of my campus.

"No but how will I get home? You're not staying with me the whole time." I say.

"I'll pick you up after. What time does it end?" He asks.

"Are you sure?" I ask, still unsure.

"Yeah it's fine, no problem. What time?" He asks as we approach the cluster of buildings.

"Three o'clock. And thank you." I say gathering together all my books. 

"That building over there." I say pointing to the lecture hall.

He pulls up to the front and before I can even unbuckle my seatbelt he's out of the car walking around to my side. 

"M'lady." He says as he opens the for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I say holding my hand out for him.

He takes it in his and I swear I see fireworks when we touch. I stop for a second then he helps me out of the truck. We linger there for a moment, my hand in his, eyes locked onto each others. I feel myself start to panic.

What do I do? What's going on? Is he going to kiss me? Am I going to kiss him? I want to kiss him- no! I can't do that! He's one of my best friends it would be weird! Wouldn't it? My heart is racing and I feel my brain turn to mush.

"I-I-I should go I don't want to b-be late." I stammer pulling away.

I feel my face turning hot.

"O-Okay." Vic says in an almost sad voice, but I'm probably just imagining it.

I begin to walk towards the door and turn to watch Vic as he drives away. 

"Hey who was that?" I hear my classmate Lindsay ask.

"Oh no one, just one of my friends." I reply.

But that particular friend was the only thing on my mind for the rest of the day.


End file.
